


Unlikely Rescue

by HiMiTSu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Prompt Fic, Torture, Violence, pre-Clark Kent/Lex Luthor Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a tumblr prompt from clockworklove:  Lex is kidnapped and about to be assaulted/non con and Superman saves him, changing his opinion of him with lots of fluff at the end. </p><p>(Sorry, no fluff here though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Altered the prompt a little, because I tried to keep Lex in character. Which is hard, considering it's been a while since I've seen the movie. And it's hard to predict his reactions. I hope I managed to write Lex right in the end.

It was dark. But that was fine, Lex liked the dark.

The rough cloth of an impromptu blindfold was unpleasant though. It was itchy at his temples and the hair got caught in the knot at the back, but with his hands chained to chair there was little he could do.

A headache was drilling into his skull right over one eyebrow and his mind, waking up from unconsciousness slowly, was hazy.

Lex breathed in, deep to fill his lungs and instantly gagged from the smell. It was stale and disgustingly sweet, like an underground cellar without proper walls. Humidity in the air played in favor of that theory, as well as the soft soil under his feet. His right knee cramped and he kept jiggling his leg, tapping his heel in what felt tike mud. Oh yes, and the tip of his nose itched.

Lex lost any sense of time; ever since he was grabbed at the party and dragged through back corridors outside and straight into a very conspicuous white van. Very obvious, that one. Not that he had a pleasure to observe the interior because a black hood was shoved onto his head, followed quickly by a needle to his neck. An unpleasant experience, if you asked Lex, but far from the most unbearable thing in his life.

Mercy would be maaaaaaad, he thought idly. Except…except he had sent her to Europe for that curious little thing that was causing disturbances to LexCorp satellites. Hope was running things that evening and, even though she was a business genius, the new girl was not as good at tactical combat. So the rescue would probably take a little longer than expected. First tendrils of unease started to creep up on him.

The suit was starting to feel stuffy and thin fabric of the shirt unpleasantly clung to his back. Lex had to fight to take in his next breath.

Through the noise in his ears he could hear a sound of a heavy door been dragged open, hinges screeching and the bottom dragging on the ground. He squinted through the darkness of the blindfold but could see nothing. Footsteps, very light and soft neared, accompanied by quiet wheezing breathing of a heavy smoker. A cloth covering his eyes was torn roughly from his head.

“Mr. Luthor,” an unpleasant low voice crooned into his ear.

Lex closed his eyes against the sudden light and turned his head, trying to see his kidnapper behind him through lowered lashes. What his gaze could pick out didn’t give any useful information.

“How are you feeling?” The voice behind him mocked. Lex could see the folds of a brown suit, pulled too tight on an overweight frame. “Huh?” The voice lacked the strength of personality but made up with enough arrogance to fill the whole room; which did look like an underground cellar after all, Lex noted dully. He was starting to lose all his humor in this situation. Still he replied cheerfully,

“Wonderful. If a little uncomfortable though…Do you mind terribly taking these off?” The handcuffs rattled as he shook his hands; metal dug into his wrists uncomfortably.

The man snorted ugly and finally stepped around the chair so that Lex could see him. “Do I know you?” Lex drew his brows together into a frown. He did remember the guy, same ugly face staring right back from the pictures Mercy had shown him before leaving.

“Don’t know me, do you?” The man asked with a sneer. “Then how come your people assaulted my facility this morning?”

There was a trace of an accent and Lex latched onto that, giving his mind a mystery to work on instead of worrying about the threat. The man was European, that much was obvious, but was that a French softness in his words, or was it closer to German…Honestly, Lex was shit at that. He could never understand a person’s nationality until it was clearly pointed out to him; usually by Mercy.

“Hey!” A harsh slap had thrown his head to the side.

Lex didn’t make a sound, didn’t wince, didn’t even lose his train of thought.

“Are you even listening to me?” The man growled, a mask of anger that was his face inches from Lex’s nose.

Another slap. Now both his cheeks stung unpleasantly. Skin would be botchy red, Lex knew, but it would pass quickly. This man’s slap was nothing compared to Luther Senior’s. Lex rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck – the lazy move only more antagonizing the kidnapper.

“Not scared, huh?” The man’s smirk was nasty but Lex looked back coolly. 

One more slap to his cheek and then a big hand closed around his throat. Lex stared, unblinking, as the man’s wide angry eyes searched his face while the mouth spit out words at him. “You are nothing!” The man shouted. “You think you are big, important!” Fingers squeezing the breath out of him. “Just a boy playing at being a grown up. Think you can go against real men?”

Lex’s lips fell open in gasp as the man’s hand grabbed him harder and dragged him up, closer to that red furious face; reflexively, he fought for air. But it was scarce, his throat was closing up, unable to fight against the strong hold. A sound, a broken whine tore from his lungs, and Lex had to bite on his lip to keep any more signs of weakness.

“You think you can go against me? Me?” the man shook Lex by his hold on the neck only and the restrains dug into Lex’s wrists painfully.

Lex wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, repulsed by the sight in front of him, but fought the urge. He couldn’t let this idiot think he was getting the upper hand.

“Answer me!” He shook Lex once more, finally letting go.

Lex’s mouth dropped open, grabbing for air and filling his lungs. It hurt, throat raw and neck bruised, but the needed air compensated for everything and gave him a rush of exhilaration. Slumped in the chair, Lex laughed. Soft, barely there sound, in between a gasp and a squeal, so unbelievable his kidnapper had to lean in to hear. His eyes widened when he noticed the mad grin splitting Lex’s face. “You are so stupid.” Lex laughed and laughed.

He didn’t stop when a punch to the gut made him bend double. He squealed with laughter when a hit landed on his back. Tears ran down his face when the disgusting man tugged him by the hair so they were face to face again.

“You think you are going to be saved? Think someone will come for you out of the goodness of their heart?” The man sneered.

“No.” Lex slurred between laughs. “They will come for me because I write their paychecks.”

Lex’s mouth stretched into a huge grin despite the sting of his split lip. How stupid some people could be?

“Well I’ll kill you before that happens.” His kidnapper promised and with a slow deliberate gesture produced a knife from his pocket.

“A switchblade,” Lex commented over a click of the mechanism. “How original.”

A sharp edge teased the underside of his jaw and Lex stared back in a silent challenge. “I was going to give you a curtesy of, you know, asking some questions, torturing you a little…give you a false hope that I might leave you alive. But you…you get on my nerves too much.” The knife pressed into the pale skin, slid down Lex’s neck to the open collar of his shirt, leaving a wet trail behind. It stopped at his collarbone, moving the pale shirt aside with misleading gentleness.

Lex bit back a whimper and dug his nails into his palms until he could not feel any other pain but that.

A knife went lower, tearing the buttons and cutting through cloth, stopping only at the point above his heart. “I’m gonna gut you,” the man promised. “And you are going to scream.”

Never, Lex vowed to himself. He would never scream. He was good at keeping quiet. He was good at enduring pain. It’s nothing, he told himself. Nothing.

But the knife cut and the wound hurt, and it painted a line to his stomach in deep red.

“And no one is going to help you.”

And at that moment Lex felt fear seize him. He tore at the restrains but it was of no use, he scooted back on the chair, away from the blade but could not go far. Something primal took control of his mind, making him thrash and turn and lose his calm to terror. This was actual danger. A real threat to his life and, despite always thinking he couldn’t care less, now Lex felt a crazy desire to live. To not die in this disgusting cellar, somewhere deep underground but still probably in the middle of Metropolis. But there was no one to save him.

“Now I like you,” his assailant purred. “Not so tough anymore.”

With horror Lex realized he was rocking in the chair, swaying gently forward and back again, his body acting on its own. A sign of weakness, a search of strength in simple motions. Lex had not felt this out of touch with himself for a long time. It was one thing to throw yourself in danger – that was his decision – but here _now_ was not his choice. He wasn’t ready to die like this, but, it seemed, he was powerless.

“Good.” The man nodded, satisfied. His other hand landed on Lex’s shoulder, holding him down. “You will not be my problem anymore, Luthor.” It was a grim promise and it sent a new wave of panic coursing through Lex.

He wasn’t ready. Not now. Not like that. Not with this man.

Lex grind his teeth to keep the scream, bit on his lip until it bled, willed his eyes to stay open.

 _No_ , it was a shout resonating in his skull. It rang in his ears with its maddening intensity; it made the kidnapper wince and stumble back. Lex refused to close his eyes so he saw every detail of the next moment.

How the wall in front of him caved in, dirt and brick cascading down on his would be murderer. How the man fell down, as if stricken from behind and then thrown into another wall. How, after the debris settled down and he could see clearly again, there was a figure clad in deep blue and bright red standing in the middle of the chaos.

“Superman,” Lex whispered reverently, his voice barely heard. He was too wired to care about the relief he felt at the sight of his enemy.

The hero’s head turned, his gaze finally taking in the captive. It must have been not a pretty sight. Lex, his designer suit torn and covered in dirt, the front of his shirt open with a trail of blood painting his torso. A jewelry of bruisers encircled his neck. Grime and sweat and tears on Lex’s face, which he desperately wanted to wipe away but was unable to still because of the handcuffs. Lex felt raw, emotions in a high wire and he wished to bask in that unwavering gaze and hide away from it at the same time.

“Lex Luthor.” Superman nodded his greeting. It was such a ridiculous gesture, out of touch with the whole picture, that Lex felt a laugh bubbling in his sore throat. He smirked and chuckled and finally laughed, and it hurt but he could not stop.

Superman crouched in front of the chair, his attention on the bounds, and broke the handcuffs easily. Then he looked up at Lex, hopeless.

“Why are you here?” Lex shook his head in disbelieves as he calmed down.

“I came to save you.” Superman stated simply. He looked lost, like he didn’t actually think out the plan after the initial ‘breaking in’ point. Usually he swooped in, freed poor victims, and whisked them away to safety, but here…Lex could see the dilemma. He had a dilemma on his own however.

“You can’t…you don’t save _me_.”

Superman’s brow furrowed and Lex was suddenly hit with a visage of Clark Kent, annoyed at Lex and angry at himself for allowing the CEO get under his skin. Clark Kent who never bothered to hide his dislikes and hunted down LexCorp for any proof of illegal actions. Clark Kent who would not throw Lex a life jacket if Lex was drowning two feet away from him. Or so Lex thought.

“I save everyone.” Superman replied, which in truth sounded ridiculous and untrue, but Lex would take it over any angry proclamation.

Lex nodded and finally felt stable enough to look away; he rubbed at his sore wrist, but it only spread the blood all over white cuffs and did nothing to dull the pain.

“Alright,” Superman said, standing up.

Lex was so astonished by a hand extended to him, he only took it dumbly and allowed the hero to help him to his feet. Everything felt surreal, like a fever dream.

“Can you walk?”

“Of course I can walk,” Lex bit out, finally on the familiar ground.

Superman stepped away and watched Lex stumble his way to the broken wall.

“I can help,” he offered, sounding just a little smug.

Lex sent him a glare over his shoulder, but it lacked the usual spite. He was so exhausted, every sense dull except for the great astonishment at having been saved by his sworn enemy.

“I’ll be fine,” Lex said and it came out almost soft.

He could deal on his own, Lex knew that. And still, a nagging doubt was creeping up on him. Saved by Superman. How bizarre. Not enough to make him believe in the mighty hero, but still…Maybe enough to plant a seed of doubt in Lex.

**Author's Note:**

> You can drop by my tumblr: mysteryismyart. I'm always accepting prompt for many different ships and fandoms:)


End file.
